Modern enterprises expend significant time, energy, and funds to develop and implement training programs to improve a performance of employees, managers, and other stakeholders. Conventional processes that assess an impact and effectiveness of these training programs often fail due to combinations of faulty assumptions, subjective biases, and/or insufficient front-end analysis. Beyond basic attendance data, these conventional processes are often unable to derive objective metrics that indicate an impact or an effectiveness of these training programs (e.g., or interventions), and thus, that provide actionable insight for the development of additional training programs and enterprise interventions.